El Niño y la Boda songfics
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un Songfics hecho para Shun Kazamii TT.TT me dolio hacerlo


**El Niño y La Boda **

**Por: Estelaluna**

** Este es un songfics y espero que les guste la historia**

**%NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN% **

* * *

><p><strong>TAL VES TU NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TU ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ante esta comunidad cristiana<br>que representa la iglesia de Dios os pregunto:  
>si alguien tiene un impedimento<br>para que esta unión se realice  
>que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre.<strong>

Se veia a un hombre de cabellos negro y ojos color miel conun traje negro frente a un altar a punto de casarse **  
><strong>

**En la puerta de la iglesia llora un niño  
><span>en su interior una boda celebraban<span>  
><span>en una choza una mujer se está muriendo<span>  
><span>ella es la madre de aquel niño que lloraba.<span>**

Un pequeño de ojos miel lloraba debido a que su mama estaba enferma y el unico que la podia ayudar era su padre, este respondia al nombre de Shun

**Había salido a buscar a su papá**  
><strong><span>salió muy triste al dejar su madre sola<span>**  
><strong><span>pero al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia<span>**  
><strong><span>miró a su padre, era el novio de la boda.<span>**

Pero al llegar a al iglesia algo le rompio el corazon, miro que el hombre que se casaba era su padre y a lado de este habai una mujer mucho mas joven que el de ojos color jade y piel blanca.

**Con pie descalzo fue corriendo hacia el altar**  
><strong><span>mirando al cura le gritó con sentimiendo:<span>**  
><strong><span>"oiga señor esta boda hay que pararla<span>**  
><strong><span>el es mi padre y mi mamá se está muriendo".<span>**

Este descalso, con su ropa sucia y rota entro a la iglesia gritando "oiga señor esta boda hay que pararla el es mi padre y mi mama se esta muriendo" decia el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos

**El reberendo miró al novio y preguntó**  
><strong><span>diga señor que es lo que está sucediendo,<span>**  
><strong><span>le juro padre ese niño no conosco<span>**  
><strong><span>y le aseguro que el muchacho está mintiendo.<span>**

el hombre de aspecto frio al ver al pequeño lo nego todo

-padre le juro que este niño esta mintiendo nisiquiera lo conosco -decia mirando al pequeño con indiferencia lo cual sorprendio al pequeño

**Pero en la iglesia se formó la confusión  
><span>sacan al niño y con más fuerza lloraba<span>  
><span>quedó en la puerta con un nudo en la garganta<span>  
><span>mientras que adentro la boda se celebraba<span>.**

-saquenlo de la casa de Dios -decia el padre

no! -gritaba el pequeño pataleando- papa por favor mi mama te necesita -decia mientras lloraba a mas no poder despues de sacarlo estos cerraron las puertas dejando a un pequeño bajo la lluvia este solo sollosaba cuando escucha la voz del padre-

-los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia

**Y sin saber que su madre había muerto  
>miró a su padre y con su novia del brazo<br>"Dios te bendiga y te perdone padre ingrato"  
>siguió llorando con el alma hecha pedazos.<strong>

** A pocos minutos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la feliz pareja tomados del brazo, este al ver al que habia llamado padre lo miro de uan forma fria mientras decia **

-Dios te bendiga y te perdone padre ingrato -decia el pequeño llorando con el fin de irse

Este al llegar a su casa miro a su abuelo llorando, y se acerco a este

-abuelo no logre que mi padre viniese -dice limpiando sus lagrimas

-no te preocupes Shun ya no se podia hacer nada -dice mientras le toca el hombro

-abuelo y mi mama -le pregunta unpoco mas tranquilo

Shun debes de ser fuerte -decia mirandolo

no abuelo, no no me digas que mi mama -dice llorando- no mi mama no pudo haberse ido -dice corriendo hacia la habitacion de su madre, pero al llegar mira como una sabana blanca cubria a su madre

-mama, mamita -decia llorando- mama perdoname no llegue a tiempo -decia abrazando el cuerpo de su madre- no se como te enamoraste de un hombre asi -decia llorando cada vez mas- mama porque me dejaste solo...

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LECTORES ^^ Y TAMBIEN QUE DEJEN REVIEWS :D<strong>

**... ... ... ... ... ...REVIEWS ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna-Chan ^^ **


End file.
